


Máquina do tempo

by Nazasu_13



Series: Entre os capítulos [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazasu_13/pseuds/Nazasu_13
Summary: Os Rangers são atraídos para uma armadilha onde fragmentos do tempo retornam do passado.Quem mais retornará através dessa máquina do tempo?
Relationships: Andros/Ashley Hammond, Astronema | Karone/Zhane
Series: Entre os capítulos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737193
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Não possuo Power Rangers.  
> Todos os personagens são de propriedade da SABAN/DISNEY

\- É bom vê-los novamente, Rangers ! - Exclamou Alpha.  
Fazia quase 01 ano desde a separação dos rangers, Zhane retornou sozinho de KO-35 pois a filha dele e de Karone ainda era muito pequena  
\- Zhane, que saudade meu amigo ! - Andros o abraçou com força  
\- E como estão as tratativas com a nossa amiga? - Ele falou piscando para Andros  
Andros sorriu. Apesar da noite tórrida e declarações de amor, ele ainda não sabia a que pé estava sua relação com Ashley. Ele sabia apenas que tinha medo de embarcar em mais uma aventura ranger e perder mais algum amigo ou a mulher que ele amava.  
\- Ashley, você está ótima ! - Exclamou Zhane.  
\- E você gentil como sempre, não é? - Ela deu um beijo em seu rosto - Como está Karone e a bebê?  
\- Estão bem, Ash. Aguardando os titios irem visitá-la. Quando vocês irão para KO-35?  
\- Um dia. - Ela respondeu secamente e saiu em direção a ponte de comando.  
\- Então, Alpha, qual o motivo da reunião?  
\- YAYAYAYAYAYA Rangers, descobrimos que Ecliptor e Darkonda ainda estão vivos e o pior: Estão tentando reviver Plutariam  
\- Putariam? Mas ele morreu! Nós vimos! - Carlos exclamou  
\- Como isso seria possível Alpha? - TJ perguntou  
\- Eles estão consertando a máquina do tempo !  
\- Isso existe, Alpha? Achei que fosse um lenda - Zhane disse confuso  
\- Se eles vão voltar ao tempo para reviver Plutariam, então, eles podem reviver a Cassie! - Ashley falou com esperança  
\- Sim, é possível. Porém, arriscado. Como voltaremos para o dia do ocorrido, tudo que ocorreu na sequencia, seria alterado - Alpha disse de forma cautelosa.  
\- Não importa, Alpha! Teríamos a Cassie de volta! Só precisamos garantir que eles voltem ao tempo em que Cassie está viva! - Ashley falou com empolgação  
\- Como faremos isso? - Carlos perguntou  
\- DECA, algum registro da localização de Darkonda ou Ecliptor?  
\- Galáxias Tebbas   
Ashley lembrou do planeta em que realizou seu treinamento. Ela precisava negociar com Ecliptor e Darkonda a tempo de reviver Cassie mais uma vez.  
\- Temos um plano? - Zhane questionou.  
\- Vamos atrás de Darkonda e Ecliptor ! Se estão na Galáxia Tebbas é por algum motivo! - Andros falou  
Os Rangers se transportaram para o local das coordenadas dadas por DECA e Alpha. O planeta parecia estar vazio até que eles foram atacados  
\- Quantrons!  
Os rangers se espalharam e começaram a lutar contra os quantros  
\- Eles são muitos - gritou Carlos  
Os rangers não conseguiram lutar contra a grande quantidade de adversários até que finalmente foram rendidos e viram duas sombras aparecer: Ecliptor e Darkonda  
\- Quanto tempo, Rangers ! - Bradou Darkonda  
\- Onde está a máquina do tempo, Darkonda? - Esbravejou Andros  
\- Sempre um passo atrás não é mesmo, rangers? - Ele riu  
\- Como assim?  
Um duro golpe atravessou Carlos, que caiu desacordado.  
\- Carlos! - Andros gritou  
Quando os rangers olharam para a direção que veio o golpe, eles ficaram incrédulos.  
\- Não pode ser..... - TJ falou tentando levantar o amigo inconsciente  
\- Olá, Rangers. Sentiram saudades?  
Ashley sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Toda a sensação ruim da época das batalhas percorreu sua mente. A morte de Cassie, da Star, ela como ranger psycho, o sacrifício de Zordon. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela sentiu um duro golpe em seu estômago  
\- Olá Minha querida! - Plutariam saudou Ashley caída.  
Andros tentou atacar plutariam, porém, foi contido por Darkonda. Ashley tentou pegar sua pistola quando Plutariam pisou em seu pulso. Ela gritou de dor. Plutariam chutou seu rosto e ela ficou desacordada, então ele a puxou pelo braço.  
\- Venha, temos assuntos pendentes a resolver  
\- Não! - Andros gritou.  
Plutariam se teletransportou com Ashley  
Andros recebeu um duro golpe de Darkonda e caiu.  
\- Alpha nos transporte de volta, estamos sem condições de luta! - Zhane ordenou.

[MEGASHIP]

\- Ashley!  
\- Calma, amigo. Foi apenas um pesadelo - Disse Zhane  
\- Onde está Ashley, Zhane?  
\- Plutariam a levou  
\- Temos que encontrá-la - Ele disse descendo da mesa médica  
\- Calma, você levou um golpe duro hoje. Precisa se recuperar. Alpha está tentando rastrear Ashley.  
\- E Carlos?   
\- Ainda desacordado. Ele levou um golpe muito duro na cabeça, mas vai sobreviver.  
\- Precisamos resgatá-la, ele vai machucar Ashley.  
\- Vamos pensar positivo, Andros.  
\- DECA, alguma novidade no registro?  
\- Nenhum até o momento, Andros. Estamos mudando o quadrante de busca.  
Zhane abriu um canal de conexão com KO-35. Como Plutariam voltou a vida, o planeta estava novamente em perigo. Os resistentes criaram cidades subterrâneas para que o planeta parecesse deserto em caso de alguém desejar atacar.  
\- Estamos bem! - Karone falou com otimismo.  
\- Fiquem em segurança, reforcem os escudos - Ordenou Zhane  
Fim da transmissão.

[EM ALGUM LUGAR NA GALÁXIA....]

Ashley acordou com água gelada em seu rosto.   
\- Olá, minha querida!  
\- Maldição! Por que você não me esquece?  
Plutariam a segurou pelo pescoço  
\- Porque você virou meu ponto fraco e terá que ser eliminada  
\- Eliminada porque você não tem capacidade de me conquistar?  
Plutariam deu um tapa no rosto de Ashley  
\- Estou cansada dos seus joguinhos, Amarela.  
Ashley cuspiu no rosto de Plutariam  
\- E eu cansada de você ! - Ela falou com muita raiva  
\- É uma pena, pois estamos apenas começando!  
Ashley estava em desvantagem natural. Ela sabia que não adiantava lutar, pois Plutariam era bem mais forte e ainda não esqueceu o último encontro deles. Ela tentou conter a raiva e se concentrar em alguma estratégia para trazer sua amiga de volta a vida.  
\- O que você planeja?  
\- Vai depender do seu grau de colaboração, Amarela.  
\- Eu tenho um proposta para lhe fazer, Plutariam  
\- Mais truques? Estou fartos deles  
\- Eu sei como você voltou a vida. Traga a Ranger Rosa de volta a vida e eu colaboro com você. Sem truques.  
\- E o que eu ganho com isso?  
Ashley deu um beijo em Plutariam. A sedução de Ashley era sempre um golpe baixo nele. Mas sempre que Ashley o beijava, ela não sabia discernir se ela usava esse momento para seduzir ou satisfazer um desejo oculto.  
\- Você sabe que até as vezes eu acho que você gosta de me beijar?  
Por um momento, Ashley achou que Plutariam pudesse ler a sua mente. Ele a empurrou contra a parede e a beijou de volta. Ele soltou a boca de Ashley no meio do caminho e ela seguiu sua boca no impulso.  
\- É, você gosta de me beijar, só não admite isso ainda - ele sorriu.  
\- Jamais!   
Ele deu um soco em Ashley, que bateu a cabeça e caiu desacordada.  
\- Ecliptor, mantenha-a bem acorrentada. Quero a amarela no mesmo local quando eu voltar do meu passeio na terra.


	2. O tempo

\- Algum resultado, DECA ?  
\- Nenhum até agora, Andros.  
Andros estava impaciente.  
\- E de Plutariam?  
\- Ele chegou na terra a pouco  
\- Chamem todos! - Andros falou correndo para a sala de transporte  
Os rangers chegaram a terra procurando alguma ameaça. Estava tudo aparentemente tranquilo.  
\- Vejam!  
Zhane viu Darkonda e Ecliptor roubando uma fonte de energia, na estação da Alameda dos Anjos.  
\- O que eles pretendem com isso?  
\- Eles devem estar querendo recarregar a máquina do tempo! - concluiu Andros  
Os rangers atacaram Darkonda e Ecliptor. Andros lutava com Zhane contra Darkonda e Carlos e TJ contra Ecliptor. Eles ficaram em vantagem natural, até que Plutariam surgiu e os atacou aplicando um golpe paralisante.  
\- Nos solte, Plutariam! - Ordenou Andros  
\- Eu preciso recarregar minha máquina do tempo, vermelho. Pedido especial da nossa namorada. Acho que ela tá querendo mudar algumas coisas no passado dela e isso inclui você! - Ele riu.  
\- Ela não faria isso!  
\- Você é tão ingenuo, vermelho. Será que não percebeu que a Amarela não tem mais afinidade com a missão ranger? Ela apenas quer a vida e a amiga dela de volta.  
E eu as darei, conforme nosso acordo.  
\- Que acordo? - Andros tentou se livrar do feitiço da paralisia  
\- É isso que vou descobrir agora. Até breve, vermelho - Ele disse sorrindo com ironia  
\- Maldito!  
Plutariam desapareceu com Darkonda, Ecliptor e a suposta fonte de energia.

Ashley estava acordando na prisão e percebeu que estava tudo muito calmo  
\- O que será que Plutariam está tramando?  
Ecliptor entrou na sala  
\- O Chefe quer ver você  
\- Pois diga a ele que venha aqui pessoalmente - Ela disse sentando no chão, agarrada as grades  
Ecliptor saiu. Ashley estava pronta para lutar com Plutariam, mesmo com desvantagem natural. No fundo, ela sabia que ele não teria coragem de destruí-la, não completamente.  
\- Por que você nunca torna as coisas mais fáceis, Amarela? - Plutariam perguntou emburrado  
\- Estou com fome, me sinto fraca - Ela falou com tom de tristeza  
\- Infelizmente, você vai morrer, amarela. - Ele falou de forma sombria.  
Ashley ficou incrédula  
\- Como assim você me captura, me beija e me deixa aqui para morrer?  
\- Eu arrumei um jeito de te ter, e te matar ao mesmo tempo  
\- Do que você está falando?  
\- Bom...você, agora, vai morrer e eu faço questão de assistir esse momento. Mas vou pegar a máquina do tempo, voltar ao passado e te abordar de uma forma diferente do passado.  
fazer com que goste de mim de verdade e então, alteraremos o futuro.  
\- Você não pode fazer isso! Podemos recomeçar  
_ Sinto por isso, mas não confio em você, Amarela  
Ashley de repente sentiu as lágrimas fluirem, os planos que ela tinha de resgatar cassie e ser feliz com Andros, estavam esvaindo de suas mãos. Agora tudo se foi. Ela sentiu um desespero tomar conta de si, uma impotência. Não sabia se seus colegas já estavam mortos ou se ainda tentavam resgatá-la.  
Plutariam se aproximou dela e sentou ao lado dela e a abraçou  
\- Não vai demorar muito  
\- Acabe logo com isso - Ela disse em lágrimas  
\- Não posso - Ele disse olhando para Ashley tentando enxugar suas lágrimas em vão  
\- Pois peça alguém para fazer, seu covarde! - Ela o empurrou  
Plutariam segurou os pulsos de Ashley  
\- Não pense que é fácil para mim  
\- Você é um doente! Eu odeio você! Eu quero te matar! - Ela disse debatendo-se na tentativa de se soltar das mãos de Plutariam  
Ele a segurou com força e soltou as correntes.  
\- Apenas uma chance, amarela  
\- Só se você reviver minha amiga  
\- Combinado - Plutariam saiu da cela  
\- Onde você vai? - Ela caminhou até a porta da cela  
\- Cumprir minha parte do acordo. E eu quando eu retornar, espero que você cumpra a sua.

[MEGANAVE]

\- Andros, estamos próximos de localizar Ashley  
\- Excelente Alpha! Alterar a sensibilidade dos sensores para 7.2  
\- Localizado. Galáxia Tebbas  
\- É Claro! a máquina deve estar lá e Plutariam está querendo usá-la novamente por algum motivo  
\- DECA, hiper velocidade 10  
\- Motores acionados

Os rangers chegaram a galáxia Tebbas, Plutariam estava entrando na máquina.  
\- Pare Plutariam !  
Plutariam entrou na capsula do tempo e ela sumiu. Os rangers entraram em batalha com Darkonda e Ecliptor.  
Durante a batalha, zhane sumiu misteriosamente ficando apenas seu morfador.  
\- Zhane???? - Andros correu em direção ao seu amigo.  
\- Ele desapareceu - Carlos ficou atônito  
\- O que vocês fizeram com ele? - TJ gritou  
De repente, Cassie se materializou diante dos rangers  
\- Cassiee????? é você? - TJ correu em direção a amiga  
\- Sim, não estou entendendo, TJ - Ela respondeu confusa  
\- Mas nós achamos que você.....que você...  
\- Que eu o que? - ELa perguntou com estranheza  
\- Havia morrido em batalha ! - Carlos falou  
\- Eu? Pessoal, tá tudo bem? - Cassie estava confusa  
\- Estávamos lutando contra plutariam e ele lançou um golpe, então...  
\- Karone foi atingida e morreu - Cassie completou a história de forma triste  
\- Karone?? - Andros sentiu seu mundo cair  
\- Sim, Andros...não lembra? Zhane enlouqueceu e tentou fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, mas Plutariam o matou em batalha. Pessoal, o que tá havendo aqui?  
\- DECA, nos transporte de volta para a nave

[EM ALGUM LUGAR NO ESPAÇO]

Ashley acordou ao ouvir a porta da cela abrir  
\- Levante-se, vá tomar um banho e trocar de roupa  
Ela soltou as correntes e como estava muito fraca não conseguia ficar em pé sozinha. Plutariam vendo a fragilidade dela, entrou na cela e a colocou nos braços.  
\- Me solta - Ashley falou com uma voz rouca  
\- Você não se aguenta em pé, amarela. Vou cuidar de você

Ashley acordou e estava em uma cama confortável, ela tentou reconhecer o local, mas não conseguiu. Ela viu uma mesa com frutas e se levantou para pegar.  
Ela começou a saborear a maça quando percebeu que a porta estava abrindo. Ela correu para se esconder.  
\- Calma, eu não vou te machucar - Disse a senhorinha de aparência simpática  
\- Qual seu nome? - Ashley perguntou desconfiada  
\- Brenda, senhora - respondeu a senhora que aparentava ter seus 60 anos, porém tinha um vigor físico invejável.  
\- O meu é Ashley, Sra Brena. Onde estou?  
\- Na alameda dos anjos, sra  
\- Alameda dos Anjos? Como pode ser? - Ashley ficou incrédula  
Ela terminou de comer sua fruta e foi tomar uma banho e procurar uma roupa para vestir  
''Alameda dos Anjos? Como pode ser?''  
Quando ela voltou para o quarto a Sra Brenda já havia ido embora. Ashley abriu a porta e saiu caminhando por um longo corredor.  
\- Bom dia, Amarela  
\- Você pode explicar o que está havendo aqui?  
\- Eu cumpri minha parte do acordo. E você, vai cumprir a sua?  
\- Como saberei se você cumpriu?  
A campainha tocou. Brenda foi abrir a porta, era Cassie.  
\- Cassie! Ashley se sentiu tomada por uma emoção imediata. Correu e abraçou a amiga  
\- Meu Deus, por que tá todo mundo esquisito comigo ultimamente? - Ela perguntou incrédula  
\- Nós te perd....ah! Não importa! Estava apenas com saudade! - Ela disse abraçando a amiga mais uma vez.  
\- Plutariam, pode nos deixar a sós?  
Ele saiu sem questionar e Brena saiu logo atrás  
\- Cassie, preciso te explicar o que houve. Você estava morta, e Plutariam acionou uma máquina do tempo para alterar o passado.  
\- O que? Mas como? - Cassie ficou estarrecida  
\- No dia do ataque em KO-35, você ficou na frente da Karone e foi golpeada. Você faleceu e Karone se tornou a nova ranger rosa. Como está sua vida desde então?  
\- Bom, naquele ataque, eu não cheguei a tempo de salvar Karone, e ela morreu. Zhane buscou por vingaça sozinho, e foi morto por Plutariam.  
Desde então, estamos caçando Plutariam no espaço. Mas de repente, fui transportada para sua porta e vejo que você está morando com nosso inimigo!  
Você enlouqueceu?  
\- Cassie, me escuta! Eu fiz pra te salvar - Disse Ashley tentando impedir que a amiga fosse embora  
\- Eu tentei salvar Karone, e consegui. E você mudou isso. Agora nossos dois amigos estão mortos porque a senhora-centro-das-atenções-do-mundo não pode ser contrariada!  
eu te odeio!  
Cassie se teletransportou  
Ashley caiu em lágrimas  
\- Me perdoa Cassie, eu só queria te ver mais uma vez

Plutariam voltou e abraçou Ashley.  
\- Certas escolhas são difíceis. Mas você precisa conviver com elas. Você alterou o destino de sua amiga, isso tem consequências. - Ele disse tentando se aproximar dela.  
Ashley o empurrou.  
\- Se afasta de mim, eu te odeio! Você poderia não ter matado meus amigos!  
\- Eu só fiz o que você pediu, Amarela. Eu cumpri minha parte do acordo.  
\- Não tem jeito, não importa o que você faça, eu vou sempre te odiar! - Ashley deu um forte tapa em Plutariam  
Ele segurou os lábios e verificou se não estava ferido  
\- Por coincidência, amarela, não importa o que você faça eu só consigo te querer mais  
\- Você é um doente! Eu nunca vou te desejar, nunca vou querer seu bem! Eu odeio você!  
Ela partiu para cima de Plutariam forçando uma luta corporal. Plutariam a segurou pelos pulsos.  
\- Você não precisa me ferir dessa forma - ele disse soltando os braços dela - Você está livre para ir embora quando quiser - ele disse entregando o morpher dela.  
Ashley pegou e foi embora.  
''Não vai demorar para perceber que a única pessoa que gosta dela agora, sou eu'' ele riu com seus pensamentos.  
\- Brena, arrume o quarto. Ashley voltará em breve

[MEGANAVE]

Ashley chegou como se estivesse fugindo  
\- Pessoal ! eu descobri o que Plutariam fez!  
Os rangers olharam para ela com estranheza e desprezo  
\- O que você faz aqui, Ashley? - Andros falou lançando um olhar de raiva que Ashley nunca tinha visto antes  
\- Andros, eu posso explicar, Pluta.....  
Ashley foi surpreendida por um soco de Cassie  
\- Chega Cassie, você não merece sujar suas mãos com ela - TJ a afastou  
\- Cassie, por que você fez isso ? Nós conversamos mais cedo  
\- Eu jamais teria coragem de olhar na sua cara mais uma vez 

Ashley se sentiu desnorteada. De repente, todo mundo passou a odiá-la.  
Ela olhava para cada um dos seus amigos buscando um olhar de conforto, e só encontrava olhar de desprezo.  
\- Cassie... - Ela implorava pela atenção da sua amiga  
\- Ashley, você não tinha o direito de trocar minha vida pela de Karone e Zhane. Eu nunca vou te perdoar!  
\- Eu não sabia que isso iria acontecer - Ela disse em lágrimas  
\- Plutariam lançou um golpe mortal em nossa direção, você acha mesmo que ninguém seria atingido? - Carlos a confrontou  
\- Chega! Coloquem-a no transporte de carga - Andros falou com desprezo  
\- Pessoal, espera.. - Ashley disse enquanto era arrastada por TJ e Carlos e jogada no porão de carga  
\- Eu esperava isso de qualquer pessoa, Ashley. Menos de você - TJ disse desapontado - Uma vez tocado pelo mal, você nunca mais é o mesmo.  
Ashley viu seus amigos darem as costas a ela e a sala ser tomada pela escuridão.  
\- Eles me odeiam. É tudo culpa do Plutariam! Eu vou matá-lo e tentar reverter o tempo mais uma vez. - Ela pensou.  
\- DECA, peça ao Andros para vir até aqui por favor !   
\- Pedido negado - confirmou DECA  
\- Peça ao Alpha então  
\- A caminho  
Minutos depois, o robozinho simpático chegou ao compartimento de carga  
\- Alpha, eu preciso da sua ajuda para Andros entender que não tive culpa. A culpa é do Plutariam. Ele alterou o tempo e matou Karone e depois Zhane, para atingir Andros. Mas eu sei como reverter isso. Eu só preciso que eles confiem em mim.  
A porta do compartimento abriu e Andros entrou ele fez um sinal para Alpha que os deixassem a sós. Alpha rapidamente obedeceu.  
\- Me dá um motivo para eu não te matar bem aqui e agora - ele falou de forma fria  
\- Eu sei que você me odeia agora e eu entendo. Mas temos como reverter isso. Posso pedir ao Plutariam para desfazer isso tudo. E logo você terá Zhane e Karone de volta.  
\- Você acha que consegue fazer isso?  
\- Sim, eu consigo. E você? Se eu conseguir, você vai me perdoar?  
Andros soltou as correntes de Ashley e a encarou por um segundo. Seus olhos que antes eram frios, voltaram ao normal, mas ele lutou para que isso não transparecesse.  
\- Vá embora, Ashley. - Ele saiu  
Ashley se teletransportou para a tal casa na Alameda dos Anjos.  
\- Boa noite, amarela !  
\- Desfaça!  
\- O que?  
\- Desfaça o que você fez na máquina do tempo


	3. Escolhas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashley terá que fazer escolhas e arcar com todas as suas consequências.

\- Desfazer? Você ainda nem cumpriu sua parte 01 do acordo - Ele disse sarcástico  
\- Eu cumpro da forma que você quiser ! Só por favor, desfaça e deixe TODOS os meus amigos vivos! Não mate mais nenhum.  
\- Você vai conseguir conviver sem seus amigos, Amarela?  
\- Sim. Só não consigo conviver com o ódio e indiferença deles.  
\- Então, vamos a Tebbas. Você terá que conter os Rangers enquanto modifico o passado.  
\- Certo. Só por favor, mantenha todos a salvo.  
\- Esse será um preço alto a ser pago, Amarela.  
\- Não importa.  
Plutariam assentiu e se levantou  
\- Partimos em 15 minutos.

Ashley sentiu uma tristeza enorme, mas queria mais que tudo consertar o passado. Ter todos os seus amigos sãos e a salvo era tudo que ela queria.  
mesmo que isso não significasse que eles ficassem juntos.  
Ela respirou profundamente e seguiu Plutariam.

(TEBBAS)

Plutariam encontrou a cápsula do tempo e começou a editá-la.  
\- Pare agora mesmo, Plutariam!  
Andros correu na direção de Plutariam quando um golpe o impediu  
\- Será mais fácil se você colaborar, Andros.  
\- Então você está realmente ao lado dele, não é?  
\- Não é o que você pensa, Andros!  
\- E o que seria Ashley? Você matou minha irmã e meu melhor amigo e se aliou ao meu inimigo. O que você quer que eu pense?  
Andros indagou enquanto levantava para atacar Ashley  
\- Pense que foi necessário, Andros. Apenas. - Ashley desviou do golpe de Andros e aplicou um duro golpe no ranger vermelho.  
\- Me perdoe por isso, Andros. MAs eu estou aqui justamente para consertar as coisas com a máquina do tempo. Você terá sua irmã e amigo de volta. E nenhum amigo nosso mais será perdido.  
\- E por que ele faria isso?  
\- Porque eu não serei mais uma ranger, Andros. Esse é o preço que terei de pagar. Vou virar sua inimiga para sempre.  
\- Eu não quero te destruir!  
\- Mas terei que fazer coisas que te levarão a isso. E está tudo bem, eu provoquei tudo isso, agora tenho que consertar.  
\- Não, Ash !  
Andros ia dizer algo a mais quando Plutariam gritou  
\- Está feito  
Ashley olhou para Andros e falou em tom de tristeza:  
\- Agora você tem tudo que ama de volta, me perdoe por isso. Adeus.  
\- Não Ash, volta aqui!  
Quando Ashley e Plutariam se prepararam para ir embora, os rangers se materializaram. Todos, inclusive a Ranger amarela, estavam dispostos a lutar.  
\- Não ataquem! Andros pediu  
OS companheiros ficaram sem entender as ordens do seu líder.  
\- O que houve, Andros? Temos que impedi-los!!  
\- Precisamos alterar o passado, Andros gritou.  
\- Não mais, vermelho! - Plutariam gritou enquanto lançava um golpe na máquina do tempo, destruindo a esperança de Andros consertar as coisas.  
\- Não!!  
Andros correu e atacou Plutariam. OS outros rangers o seguiram e foram na direção de Ashley para atacá-la  
Ela morfou no modo psycho e começou a lutar apenas se defendendo das investidas dos amigos.  
\- Não, não a ataquem! - Andros implorou enquanto lutava com Plutariam  
\- Ashley empurrou Carlos nos demais que caíram no chão  
\- Parem de me atacar, eu não vou lutar contra vocês.  
Ela sumiu e Plutariam sumiu em seguida. Andros correu em direção ao seus amigos.  
\- Andros, o que houve com você? Por que não quis atacar Astronema?  
\- Astronema?  
\- Sim, astronema! O que houve com você?  
\- Ela não é Astronema é a Ashley !  
\- Quem é Ashley, Andros? - Zhane perguntou

[FORTALEZA NEGRA]  
Ashley desfez o poder Psycho e percebeu que sua costela estava machucada.  
Naquele momento, o golpe que ela levou de TJ era o que menos estava doendo. Ela sentou na cadeira e passou um filme em sua mente.  
''O que será que Plutariam fez para mudar o passado?''  
Ela pensou sobre várias teorias, mas no fim, estava feliz por ver todos de volta e bem.

\- Você precisa cuidar disso - Plutariam chegou interrompendo seus pensamentos  
\- Não sei como fazer, não entendo nada sobre como as coisas funcionam aqui - ela falou com tristeza  
De forma incrivelmente doce, Plutariam a abraçou com o cuidado de não machucar sua costela e disse  
\- Eu te avisei dos riscos, amarela.  
\- Por que tudo isso, Plutariam. Como chegamos tão longe? A troco de que? Espectro Negro já foi destruído. Não existe mais guerra.  
Ashley sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.  
\- Porque eu quis você desde o primeiro momento em que eu te vi  
\- Mas somos inimigos. Eu amo outra pessoa, como isso poderia funcionar?  
\- Eu não sei. Agi por desespero, fiz o que me arrependo.  
\- O que você fez?  
\- Eu mudei na máquina alguns pontos ruins da nossa história.  
\- O que você apagou?  
\- Não vamos falar sobre isso  
Ele disse abrindo uma gaveta e buscando uns produtos médicos. Ele veio em direção a Ashley quando ela o empurrou  
\- O que você apagou?  
\- O que aconteceu entre você e eu. Eu machuquei você e gostaria que você não lembrasse disso.  
\- E quem eu sou hoje? O que sou agora?  
Plutariam não pareceu muito inclinado ao diálogo e começou a tratar os ferimentos de Ashley.  
\- Felizmente você não quebrou nada. Mas precisa repousar. - Ele disse guiando Ashley até a cama  
\- Plutariam, eu vou cumprir minha promessa, mas nada do que você faça, vai me fazer amar você. Eu vou te odiar para sempre. - Ela disse encarando-o com seriedade  
\- Eu sei que vai, Astronema. - Ele saiu e fechou a porta.  
''Astronema???''


	4. O ajuste do tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como está a vida desde que Plutariam reconfigurou o tempo?

Embora sendo um dia exaustivo, Ashley não conseguia dormir.  
''Astronema ?''  
Ela ficou inquieta tentando lembrar do seu novo passado enquanto a porta abria  
\- Insônia?  
\- Eu gostaria de ficar só hoje, se possível - Ela disse tentando manter um tom amigável.  
Brenda saiu.

[MEGANAVE]

Os rangers estavam saindo do cinema e a caminho do Ponto do Surf para lanchar. Ashley se teletransportou para a terra, na tentativa de apenas olhar seus amigos a distância.  
Escondida atrás dos arbustos ela viu Andros segurando a mão de Cassie enquanto conversavam com os outros amigos.  
''Mas o que?''  
Ashley sentiu um sentimento amargo descer a força sua garganta. Ela continuou seguindo os rangers até que Andros abraçou Cassie e quando o inevitável beijo iria acontecer, o comunicador deles dispararam  
\- Rangers, Astronema está na terra !! AYAYAYAYA  
Os rangers assentiram e correram. Ashley tentou segui-los, quando sentiu um duro golpe atingi-la.  
\- O que procura, Astronema? - Os rangers perguntaram já morfados  
\- Eu...eu... - Ela de repente ficou confusa  
Mesmo sem entender a confusão dela, os rangers foram em direção a Ashley e começaram a atacá-la. Ela começou a defender seus golpes até que TJ investiu um duro golpe e a desequilibrou  
ao cair, Ashley bateu a cabeça e ficou desacordada.  
Os Rangers desfizeram a morfagem. Andros a olhou e sentiu uma sensação estranha.  
\- Vamos levá-la para nave - ele decidiu  
\- A astronema? Você enlouqueceu?  
\- Alpha, confirme 6 na nave  
eles se teletransportaram.

Ashley acordou na área médica ranger. Ela tentou levantar, mas percebeu que tinha uma corrente presa a cama  
\- Alpha?  
O robozinho saiu assustado  
''Claro, ele não vai saber quem eu sou'' ela suspirou.  
\- Vejo que está melhor, Astronema - Andros falou com tom de desprezo  
\- Andros, eu não quero atacar vocês - Ela disse com tom de choro  
\- Claro que não, já lutamos várias vezes e você nunca quis me matar - ele usou de sarcasmo  
Cassie entrou na sala, Ashley observou que ela usava o colar que em outro momento do passado pertencia a ela.  
\- Pessoal, se eu contar como tudo isso aconteceu, vocês acreditariam em mim?  
Andros e Cassie se entreolharam  
\- Claro que não, mas prossiga - disse Cassie  
\- Ficamos preso a uma máquina do tempo de Plutariam. Ela foi reprogramada e então nosso passado e presente foi alterado. Eu era uma ranger, acreditem em mim  
\- Claro, Astronema - Zhane entrou rindo  
Ashley sentiu que era inútil, aqueles não eram mais seus amigos  
\- Esse colar, Cassie...Andros lhe deu, certo?  
Por reflexo, Cassie tocou no colar  
\- Esse colar é uma gema rara de K.O-35 planeta terra dele. Ele te disse isso?  
Cassie olhou assustada para Andros  
\- Como você sabe disso?  
\- Ela é nossa inimiga, deve ter nos estudado - disse Zhane  
\- Hora de ir pra cela, astronema - Andros disse soltando as correntes dela  
Ashley o empurrou e tentou fugir, ela encontrou com TJ e Carlos que tentaram contê-la. Ela correu em direção a ponte de comando  
\- DECA ! Buscar registros da máquina do tempo de Plutariam  
''Nenhum registro localizado''  
Os rangers a alcançaram  
\- O que você quer, Astronema?  
\- Meu nome não é astronema, é Ashley!! - ela gritou  
De repente, a nave pareceu colidir em algo e entrou em estado de alerta  
'Escudos de defesa desativados'' informou DECA  
Plutariam apareceu na ponte de comando e puxou Ashley.  
Os rangers ficaram em posição de ataque  
\- Poupem suas energias, vim buscar apenas uma coisa que me pertence - ele disse sarcástico  
\- Quem é você? - Perguntou TJ  
\- Me solta, Plutariam - Ashley disse tentando se soltar dele  
\- Deixe-a em paz! Ela não quer ir com você - Andros disse  
\- Ela não tem essa opção ranger vermelho - Ele disse soltando o braço de Ashley - Não é mesmo, Astronema?  
\- Sim, não tenho opção - Ela disse caminhando para junto de Plutariam  
Ele a agarrou pelo braço novamente e sumiram da Meganave  
\- O que houve aqui ? - Carlos perguntou intrigado  
\- Seja o que for, acho que Astronema não está agindo por vontade própria - disse Andros intrigado.  


[FORTALEZA NEGRA]

\- O que você queria fazer?  
\- Dizer a eles que eu não sou do mal. Que eu sou a Ashley - Ela disse em lágrimas  
\- Eles não vão lembrar de você. Vocês não tiveram convivência alguma. Tudo que você viveu com eles, está apenas na sua mente  
Ele se aproximou dela e a encarou enquanto acariciava seu rosto.  
\- Você sabia o preço a ser pago.  
\- De que serve você me manter presa aqui? Você acabou com a minha vida de todas a formas e mesmo sem lembrar parte delas, eu só consigo te odiar mais !  
Plutariam se afastou  
\- Eu me arrependo da hora em que aceitei essa missão, amarela.  
Ele saiu do quarto  
A cena de Cassie usando o colar e andando de mãos dadas com Andros não saia da sua cabeça.  
''Ele sequer sabe quem eu sou. Ele ama a Cassie''  
uma lágrima rolou em seu rosto.

[MEGANAVE]

Andros não conseguia tirar Astronema da cabeça. Uma sensação esquisita dominou o seu ser.  
''Como ela sabia do colar?''  
''Por que não há mais batalhas?''  
Cada questionamento de Andros aumentava mais sua curiosidade sobre sua inimiga.  
Ele decidiu caminhar pela alameda dos anjos.

[ALAMEDA DOS ANJOS]

Ashley não sabia o que fazer, quanto mais tentava consertar o passado, pior ficava.  
''Ao menos eles estão vivos!'' Ela pensou buscando uma forma de se consolar.  
''Quanto tempo mais Plutariam ficará sem atacar os rangers? E se ele os destruir? Ou se eles....''

Ashley sentiu que não tinha saída. Ele lembrou do quanto amava olhar para o céu estrelado da Alameda dos Anjos quando sua concentração foi interrompida

\- O que você faz aqui?  
Ashley olhou assustada para trás e encarou Andros que já estava em posição de batalha  
\- Já estou indo embora...desculpe.  
\- Perai... - Andros quis perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas já era tarde demais. Ela havia desaparecido.

''Desculpe? O que está havendo com a poderosa astronema?'' Andros perguntou curioso.

[FORTALEZA DAS TREVAS]

Ashley sentiu que era inútil lutar contra tudo que acontecia (ou não). Quanto mais ela tentava consertar as coisas, pior seria.  
A situação atual é um ponto de equilíbrio. Ela só precisava encontrar uma máquina do tempo..

Brenda a encontrou no quarto e a perguntou se queria descer para jantar. Ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça e seguiu sentada na janela, observando o espaço. E imaginando uma possibilidade melhor de futuro.  
''Ao menos Cassie está viva'' ela suspirou.  
Ela passou horas na janela até que sentiu fome. Decidiu descer até a cozinha e comer algo.  
Ao passar pela sala, ela ouviu um barulho estranho e decidiu persegui-lo.  
\- Mas o que?? - Ela perguntou intrigada ao ver Plutariam seminu com um garota.  
Ele fez um sinal e a garota desapareceu. Ashley deu as costas e saiu em direção a cozinha e Plutariam foi atrás dela  
\- Você não vai falar nada?  
\- Falar o que? Você faz o que quiser da sua vida - Ela disse enquanto preparava o chocolate quente  
Plutariam riu observando o jeito de preparo nervoso dela, derrubando pó em cima da mesa  
\- Do que você tá rindo? - ela perguntou com raiva  
\- Você não gostou do que viu - ele falou sarcástico  
\- Eu? Eu não ligo com quem você transa e quantas vezes o faz. Só sugiro que faça no seu quarto - Ela respondeu com desdém esperando impaciente que água ferva.

\- Tem certeza que você não se importa?  
\- Tenho ! - Ela respondeu esbravejando  
Eles ficaram em silêncio por um breve momento  
\- E coloca essa camisa  
\- Por que ?  
\- Porque sim!  
Plutariam riu e colocou a camisa e esperou a reação de Ashley que estava de costas para ele esperando impacientemente o água ferver.  
\- Eu não entendo você ! - Ela falou em tom de irritação enquanto preparava o chocolate  
Plutariam seguiu em silêncio esperando que ela completasse o raciocínio dela  
\- Você é meu inimigo, me machuca de todas as formas possíveis, altera o passado e o futuro, me mantém presa aqui e transa com alguém no sofá. Que tipo de doente é você?  
\- Não aguento mais essa rejeição. Simples. Busco em outras o que sempre desejo com você  
\- Bem debaixo do meu nariz?  
\- Não sabia que ficava com ciúmes - ele disse rindo  
\- Ciúmes? - Ela se aproximou do Plutariam até seus rostos ficarem colados - Que parte do EU TE ODEIO que você ainda não entendeu?  
Plutariam aproximou delicadamente seus lábios do dela. Ashley ficou paralisada tentando entender essa sensação enquanto Plutariam aprofundava sua boca na dela e diminuia a distância entre os seus corpos. Ashley começou a ficar confusa como sempre ficava quando precisava beijar Plutariam para enganá-lo ou conseguir o que queria. A sua capacidade de raciocínio diminuiu quando Plutariam envolveu a cintura dela em seus braços e a beijou delicadamente. Ashley se entregou ao momento e agarrou o pescoço de Plutariam com seus braços e o beijou de volta com mais intensidade. Por um breve momento, Ashley interrompeu o beijo. Ela pensou em Andros ''Isso não é justo com ele'' mas em seguida, ela se deu conta que o tempo foi alterado e o que ela viveu com Andros, não existe mais, apenas na sua memória e seu coração. ''Ele está com Cassie agora e sequer sabe quem eu sou''. Ashley tentou esquecer seus pensamentos e se voltou para Plutariam que aguardava uma reação dela com seu rosto ainda colado.  
Ela o beijou mais forte e com uma urgência como se suas respostas dependessem desse beijo. A linha entre a atração que ela sentia e o bom senso de Ashley estava tênue. ''você não precisa resistir'' Plutariam disse enquanto mordia delicadamente o lábio e o queixo de Ashley.  
De repente, ela sentiu uma angústia muito grande e empurrou Plutariam  
\- Nunca mais encoste em mim!  
\- Foi você quem me beijou, garota problemática! - Ele retrucou enquanto Ashley dava as costas em direção ao seu quarto  


''Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Ele deve ter me alterado também. Eu não posso desejar meu inimigo''  
Ela disse passando a mão na cabeça de forma arrependida. Ela ouviu uma batida na porta  
\- Vai embora ! - Ela rosnou  
\- É a Brenda  
\- Ow, desculpe. Pode entrar  
A simpática senhora entrou e percebeu a aflição que atingia Ashley.  
\- De onde você veio, Brenda?  
\- Eu cuido de você desde os seus 05 anos  
''Meu Deus, minha vida foi invertida com a de Karone''  
\- Brenda, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Me ajude a descobrir mais informações sobre a máquina do tempo  
\- O que precisa?  
\- Eu preciso de equipamentos de busca e rastreio.  
\- Tudo bem, irei providenciar - Ela disse se retirando  
Ashley deitou na cama quando ela ouviu a porta abrir mais uma vez  
\- Oi Brenda, esqueceu algo?  
\- Que bom que voltaram a se dar bem, você costumava gostar muito da Brenda.  
\- Ah, é você... - Ashley concluiu com desprezo  
Plutariam se aproximou da cama quando Ashley se levantou e foi em direção a janela  
\- Vai embora!  
\- O seu problema não é comigo, Amarela  
\- O que?  
\- O seu problema não é comigo. É com você mesma. Você luta o tempo todo contra o que sente e deseja.  
Isso explica quando me bate sempre depois que me beija. Você não aceita sentir o que está sentindo  
Ashley começou a rir  
\- Você além de vilão virou comediante? Além de raiva, eu não sinto nada por você! - Ela revirou os olhos  
\- Então por que você ficou com ciúmes lá embaixo e depois me beijou?  
\- Eu não tenho ciúmes de você. Você enlouqueceu?  
\- Você luta contra si mesmo o tempo todo  
\- Porque você modificou alguma coisa em mim, eu posso apostar ! Você apagou minhas lembranças!  
\- Nós fizemos um trato sugerido por você. Duas vezes, aliás. Eu cumpri minha parte  
\- Do que se trata tudo isso? É sexo, é me manter refém disso?  
\- Se trata de eu desejar apenas uma pessoa e ela me desprezar.  
\- Tem uma coisa bem legal na terra que você deveria tentar: Terapia! Talvez você cure o menino mimado que existe dentro de você! - Ela disse bufando  
Plutariam a puxou pelo braço   
\- Você está testando todos os limites possíveis da minha paciência amarela  
\- E não importa quantas vezes você altere o tempo, me prenda e até me torture. Eu nunca vou te amar. Ficou claro agora?  
Plutariam soltou o braço de Ashley e saiu do quarto


	5. Liberte-se

Ashley estava esgotada emocionalmente. Sua cabeça e corpos doíam constantemente, mas o que a mais afligia era o conflito interno dela: A atração que ela sentia por Plutariam era justificável ou não?  
''Ele pode ter alterado algo em mim...''  
Mas no fundo, Ashley sabia qual era a resposta: Ela estava fortemente atraída por Plutariam, o lado sombrio nela pedia por ele.  
''Droga, não pode ser, não pode ser'' ela pensou tentando não aceitar o que já era claro para ela. Sua tortura psicológica foi interrompida quando Brenda sempre cuidadosa, trouxe um cobertor para ela.  
\- Está tarde, você vai ficar resfriada  
\- Estou indo, Brenda.  
Ashley acompanhou sua babá de longa data e decidiu perguntar sobre o passado configurado por Plutariam.  
\- Brenda, eu perdi minha memória, pode me contar o que houve nos últimos tempos?  
\- Você e Plutariam eram tão apaixonados, felizes. Ele é um astronauta militar exemplar e você uma renomada estilista. Até que resolveram tirar férias, e vocês voltaram com esses problemas, como se odiassem um ao outro.  
\- Sério? E como ele era comigo?  
\- O melhor namorado... flores, jantares...não entendo o motivo dele ser tão rejeitado por você hoje.  
\- Ele não é essa pessoa, Brenda. Ele modificou o nosso passado. Somos inimigos na realidade, e você nem me criou de verdade... eu sou da terra.  
\- Claro que é, você quem está buscando algo que não existe, minha querida.  
\- Brenda, vou conseguir te provar tudo que estou falando.. só preciso que me ajude a encontrar a cápsula do tempo.  
\- Irei continuar a lhe ajudar, mas você está irreconhecível;  
Ashley ficou pensativa: Ele poderia simplesmente ter apagado minha memória. Seria tão mais fácil para ele. Acho que ainda deve existir algo de bom nele...  
''Mas e em mim?''  
\- Obrigada pela conversa, Brenda. Boa noite.  
Ashley passou pelo quarto do Plutariam e viu a luz acesa, ela decidiu bater  
\- Pode entrar - Ela ouviu a voz ao fundo  
\- Oi  
\- O que houve dessa vez? Qual foi a insatisfação da vez? - Ele perguntou já emburrado enquanto tomava um gole na sacada do quarto e tentando terminar sua leitura  
\- O que você está lendo?  
Ele ficou sem entender a pergunta. Parecia que ela queria tornar o ambiente amistoso.  
\- Eu gosto de constelações. É o que faço agora ao invés de destruir o universo por ai.  
\- Eu também gosto - Ela deu um tímido sorriso  
\- Então quantas existem? - ele perguntou parecendo mais divertido  
\- 88! Não acredito que esteja duvidando de mim!  
Plutariam riu, mesmo sem entender a motivação daquela conversa.  
\- O que houve com você? Bateu a cabeça em algum móvel? Está escondendo alguma faca debaixo desse lençol?  
\- Não..só acho que não adianta ficar brigando o tempo todo, você cumpriu sua parte no acordo, eu tenho que cumprir a minha também - ela disse estendendo a mão  
Plutariam se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até a porta  
\- Você não precisa cumprir sua parte do acordo, Amarela.  
Ashley ficou confusa  
\- Como assim?  
\- Não precisa forçar simpatia, você disse tantas vezes que me odeia, que hoje eu acredito e aceito este fato.  
Ashley ficou atônita  
\- Boa noite - Ele disse abrindo a porta convidando Ashley a se retirar  
Ashley caminhou até a porta e se aproximou de Plutariam  
\- Eu não queria ir embora agora  
\- Nem tudo funciona como você quer e a hora que você quer. - Ele disse ainda segurando a porta  
\- Boa noite - Ashley disse com a cara emburrada  
\- Nem um soquinho de boa noite? Milagre! - Plutariam disse sarcástico ao fechar a porta.

Ashley ficou sem entender a atitude de Plutariam.. logo quando ela decidiu dar uma chance e tornar tudo mais fácil  
''Bom, se nem eu me entendo.. imagine ele'' ela disse bufando ao deitar na sua imensa cama solitária. Para variar, seus pensamentos se voltaram para Andros e seus amigos.  
''O que será que eles estão fazendo agora?''

[MEGANAVE]

\- Nenhuma ameaça detectada há semanas, Andros. Acho que podemos tirar uma folga  
\- Tá tudo muito esquisito, TJ. De repente a Astronema entra aqui totalmente desequilibrada e Plutariam a leva de volta. E até então, absolutamente nada acontece.  
\- Desistiram de atacar? - Carlos indagou  
\- Seria fácil demais. Algo não está conectando e tenho quase certeza que está ligado a esse inimigo que veio buscar Astronema a força  
\- Andros, se eles não estão nos atacando, não temos motivos para procurar por eles sem motivo. A terra está em paz.  
\- É a calmaria antes da tempestade, Cassie. Seja o que estiver acontecendo, mesmo sendo um momento de paz, pode não ser bom para a terra.

[ALAMEDA DOS ANJOS]

Ashley decidiu passar o tempo livre se dedicando aos seus projetos de moda.  
''Nossa, esse vestido está horrível'' ela pensou enquanto desfazia o costurado. Brenda chegou com um copo de leite e maçã para Ashley  
\- Com fome minha querida?  
\- Onde está Plutariam, Brenda?  
\- Está na base espacial.. ao que parece, uma daquelas missões espaciais que você odeia  
\- Sério, porquê?  
\- Porque ele passa vários dias fora. Bom, você costumava não gostar. Hoje, eu não sei mais.  
\- Ele não volta?  
\- Acredito que sim para buscar as coisas dele  
Ashley sentiu uma sensação esquisita. 

[... mais tarde]

\- Quando ia me contar?  
\- Contar o que? Nossa, você decidiu bancar a controladora desde quando? - Ele disse estranhando  
\- Você embarca em uma missão e me deixa aqui sozinha com pessoas que não conheço, fazendo vários nadas, abandonada  
\- Tô começando a achar que você realmente bateu a cabeça. Desde quando se importa comigo? Se eu morrer nessa missão será ainda melhor pra vc - Ele disse enfiando as roupas em uma mala. Ashley bateu forte a porta do quarto  
\- Eu vou junto  
\- Tá louca? Você é uma designer de moda, não astronauta, garota chata.  
\- Eu era um Ranger, vc sabe disso!  
\- Você tem 10 minutos para arrumar suas coisas. 19:00 eu saio por aquela porta.  
\- Ótimo, vamos! - Ela disse jogando a mala dela já pronta em cima dele e saindo do quarto.  
Plutariam riu abraçado a mala.

[ESTAÇÃO ESPACIAL]

\- Comandante, qual a função dela nesta missão? - perguntou o auxiliar apontando para a Ashley  
\- Ela dará as coordenadas espaciais  
\- Tudo pronto para a decolagem

O Foguete espacial decolou. Ashley lembrou de quando foi ao espaço pela primeira vez caçando por divatox e seus comparsas. Ela mal sabia o quanto a vida dela mudaria de vez.  
A solidão estava acabando com o emocional dela. Sem nenhum amigo ou qualquer pessoa que pudesse confiar. Os pensamentos de Ashley foram interrompidos por um forte barulhos seguido de um impacto.

''alerta Vermelho'' ''Alerta Vermelho''  
Ashley tentou seguir as pessoas que estava correndo para tentar ajudar em algo, Plutariam apareceu  
\- Fique aqui ! Ele vai ficar com você  
O auxiliar levou Ashley para a sala de controle onde ela pode acompanhar a movimentação  
\- O que houve?  
\- Um fio do compartimento de carga entrou em curto, um de nossos colegas tentou consertar mas foi eletrocutado. O comandante vai tentar resgatá-lo  
\- Mas o ar não é escasso lá fora? - Ela disse acompanhando Plutariam pela tela  
\- Sim, ele está se arriscando  
Ashley ficou na silenciosa torcida para que Plutariam conseguisse resgatar o colega.  
Ate que eles conseguiram e voltaram para a nave  
\- Ele não está respirando  
\- Afastem-se  
Plutariam desfez a roupa do colega e começou a fazer massagem cardíaca e respiração boca a boca, ele tentou algumas vezes até que o seu colega tornou  
\- Bem vindo de volta!! ele disse e em seguida olhou para os amigos - Vou voltar e consertar o fio, cuidem dos demais  
AShley observou Plutariam ir tão bravamente ajudar seus colegas, ajudar as pessoas. Atitudes tão nobres que ela nunca pensou que ele poderia ter.  
''Ele também reconfigurou a vida dele, para a vida que ele sonhava''  
Um sentimento de aflição tomou conta de Ashley ''retorna logo'' ela pensou aflita olhando Plutariam consertar o fio pelo monitor  
De repente, a porta espacial abriu e ele retornou. Ashley respirou aliviada e saiu  
\- Preparar para retornar  
Os tripulantes comemoraram, uma semana longe de casa.

[ALAMEDA DOS ANJOS]

\- Sejam bem vindos! - Brenda exclamou com alegria  
\- Estou com fome, Brenda - Plutariam falou com um tímido sorriso  
\- Tome um banho e desça em seguida. Onde está Astronema?  
\- Ela ficou na Alameda dos Anjos. Disse que queria fazer compras, acho que volta a tempo do jantar.

Ashley entrou em uma loja de roupas íntimas e entrou  
\- Olá, posso ajudar? - Perguntou a simpática vendedora  
Ela ia responder quando viu Cassie e ficou sem reação ao ver sua amiga mexendo em lingeries. Ela decidiu se aproximar  
\- Encontro especial hoje? - Ela disse tentando ser amigável  
\- Sim, aniversário de namoro - ela respondeu de forma simpática  
\- Nossa, que legal.. parabéns  
\- E você ? Aniversário de namoro?  
\- Ahh...não...digamos que eu tô tentando reconquistar meu namorado  
\- Nossa, então eu usaria isto.. - ela indicou  
Elas seguiram conversando e Ashley sentiu um alívio tão grande por ter sua amiga de volta, mesmo que ela não fizesse a mínima ideia de quem ela era.  
\- Então, você me acompanha em um café?  
\- Nossa, claro! Obrigada por me convidar - Ashley sorriu  
Após um gole de café, Ashley começou a perguntar sobre Cassie e seus amigos. Parece que tudo continuava como antes, só faltava uma coisa: Ela  
\- E seu namorado? Quanto tempo de namoro?  
\- Dois anos! Acho que hoje pode rolar um pedido especial ! - Cassie disse abrindo o seu diário e mostrando a Ashley a foto dela e de Andros  
\- Nossa, parabéns. Vocês ficam lindos juntos. Cabelo diferente, né?  
De repente o bipper de Cassie apitou  
\- Falando nele, tenho que ir! Obrigada pela companhia. A gente se vê  
\- Tchau, Cassie - Ela falou com tristeza enquanto terminava seu café  
Ashley não conseguia imaginar sua melhor amiga com o Andros. ''Que cruel''  
Ela recolheu suas sacolas e decidiu voltar para casa.

\- Olha quem voltou a tempo do jantar ! - Brenda falou animada  
\- Oi, Brenda. Senti saudades - Ela disse enquanto Brenda a abraçava  
Ashley foi tomar banho e decidiu se arrumar melhor hoje. Colocou um lingerie preta com renda e um vestido que cobria até metade das suas coxas e com um decote tímido em V.  
Ela passou seu perfume e hidratante favoritos. Ela se olhou '' Falta alguma coisa'' ela pensou. Passou um batom rosa claro e um rimel que destacava o castanho dos seus olhos.  
''Agora sim'' ela pensou jogando os cabelos e saindo do quarto.

\- O que temos para o jantar, Brenda? - Ela perguntou tentando chamar atenção de Plutariam para si.  
Ele olhou para ela e ficou paralisado. Ashley percebeu que estava sendo observada e riu sabendo que seu plano surtiu efeito. Ela decidiu encarar de volta e ele desviou o olhar como se estivesse lendo uma revista.  
Ashley não tinha entendido por qual motivo ela passou a ignorá-la. ''Justo agora''  
o jantar seguiu em silêncio e após o final, Ashley subiu direto para o seu quarto com um humor de poucos amigos.  
Ela ficou esperando Plutariam aparecer e nada aconteceu. De repente, ela ficou impaciente

\- Deseja algo? - Perguntou a cuidadosa Brenda antes dela se recolher  
\- Eu queria entender por que ele está me ignorando  
\- Talvez ele não queira mais ser ignorado. Está dando o espaço que você sempre pediu  
\- Eu não quero mais espaço, eu quero ele no meu pé como antes  
\- Nem tudo pode ser como deseja e a hora que deseja minha querida. Se você quer algo, tem que buscá-lo.  
Brenda saiu do quarto.  
Ashley bateu na porta de Plutariam e após ouvir permissão para entrar, ela entrou.  
\- Então, o que você quer?  
\- Conversar  
\- Sobre?  
\- Tudo!  
\- Tudo o que garota chata? - Ele disse com certa impaciência.  
\- Para de me chamar de chata ! Eu vim para conversar e você só me ofende  
\- Chato, né? Poisé - Ele continuou a ler seu livro fingindo desprezo.  
\- Você tá se vingando? é isso?  
\- Não. Estou apenas dando o espaço que você sempre pediu. Cansei de ouvir você dizendo que me odeia, que tem ódio de mim e me dando tapas. Era para continuar insistindo?  
\- Foi um erro ter vindo aqui  
Plutariam se levantou e caminhou até Ashley  
\- O que você quer, amarela?  
Ashley encarou Plutariam por um momento e não tinha certeza do que estava prestes a dizer ou se iria se arrepender das suas palavras. Ela ainda amava Andros, mas este estava com sua melhor amiga e tudo o que ela tinha diante dela era ele. ''Foi o ponto de equilíbrio mais cruel'' ela pensou  
\- O que você quer? - Ele insistiu com um tom bem menos humorado  
Como se tivesse saído de um transe, Ashley ficou atônita  
\- você  
\- O que? - ele perguntou incrédulo  
\- Eu não quero mais esse clima entre nós  
\- Mas foi você quem quis - ele disse se aproximando mais ainda de Ashley  
\- Eu não quero mais  
\- O que você não quer mais ? - Ele disse envolvendo a cintura de Ashley em seus braços. Plutariam sabia o que Ashley queria...Brenda havia confessado a ele suas últimas conversas e insatisfações de Ashley. Ele só não sabia até que ponto essa vontade seria verídica. Enquanto ele esperava pela resposta de Ashley, ele diminuiu ainda mais a distancia entre seus corpos, colando um no outro.  
\- Estou esperando - Ele disse enquanto passava sua barba no pescoço e rosto de Ashley.  
Ashley não conseguia esconder o desejo ao sentir o toque de Plutariam. Ele definitivamente mexe com ela. Mas por que agora? Seria carência? Ou ela simplesmente desistiu de lutar?. Ashley não respondeu Plutariam, ao invés disso ela levou sua boca junto a dele e ele se afastou.  
\- Por que isso agora? - Ela falou em tom de chateação  
\- Eu prometi a mim mesmo nunca mais te tocar sem sua permissão. Diga! - Ele falou impaciente  
\- Eu quero que você quebre a promessa!  
Plutariam a beijou sem reservas. Ashley sentiu uma sensação esquisita percorrer seu corpo, ela se permitiu deixar o seu desejo vencer e colorir um pouco seus dias sombrios. Se era o certo ou não a ser feito, ela decidiu arriscar e cada vez mais esse desejo a dominava e ganhava força a cada toque de Plutariam em seu corpo a língua dele percorrendo sua boca sem barreira alguma. Ela envolveu o pescoço dele em seus braços na tentativa de reduzir ainda mais a distância entre eles. O beijo entre eles ficava cada vez mais quente e urgente e entre os beijos, Plutariam falou ao ouvido de Ashley:  
\- Liberte-se, Ashley  
Ela começou a puxar a blusa de Plutariam  



	6. Máquina do Tempo

Ashley acordou assustada  
''Foi só um sonho'' ela pensou aliviada.  
Ela precisava reencontrar a máquina do tempo. Ela foi para a sacada e observou as estrelas  
''Em breve, volto para vocês, meus amigos''  
A busca pela máquina do tempo iam bem. Brenda se comprometeu a rastrear durante a ausência de Plutariam.  
Ela abriu a gaveta da cabeceira e viu seu psycho morpher decidiu ir a terra.

[ALAMEDA DOS ANJOS]

Ashley estava no seu lugar favorito: Ponto do Surf. Pediu batatinhas a Adele e enquanto tomava seu Milkshake, um rapaz sentou em sua mesa  
\- Quer companhia?  
\- Não - ela respondeu secamente e continuou a tomar seu mikshake  
\- Qual é gata? Você tá sozinha ou tá esperando alguém?  
\- Isso faz diferença, seu babaca?  
\- Calma, gata! Nervosa? - Ele disse sentado ao lado de Ashley - Eu posso te acalmar  
Ashley empurrou o rapaz e o jogou em direção das outras mesas. As pessoas ficaram atordoadas. Ela saiu correndo. Zhane e Andros a observaram da sinuca  
\- Isso que é um fora - Zhane falou brincando  
\- Ela não me é estranha  
\- Sossega Don Juan! Você está namorando  
\- Eu sei, só foi uma sensação estranha  
\- Já conversou com a Cassie?  
\- Ainda não.. ela sabe que não estamos bem, mas não aceita o término.. nossa, pra que você foi falar? Fiquei sem cabeça agora. Vou dar uma volta.

Ashley estava sentada no parque, olhando para o lago  
\- Você é bem fortinha para uma estudante - Andros disse sentando ao lado dela  
Ashley ficou incrédula olhando para ele  
\- Calma, não vou te importunar, trouxe seu milkshake  
\- Obrigada. Aquele cara era um babaca - Ela disse tomando seu milkshake - Nossa, que mal educada! Sou Ashley  
\- Andros  
\- Legal seu cabelo Andros. De qual galáxia você é?  
Andros ficou confuso. Como uma terráquea poderia supor que ele era do espaço.  
\- KO-35  
Ashley começou a rir fingindo que não estava acreditando na resposta de Andros e isso o deixou mais confortável.  
\- E você, de onde veio?  
\- Da Fortaleza das Trevas, Andros  
Andros ficou assustado  
\- Você....  
\- Isso, sou a Astronema.  
Andros se levantou e ficou assustado  
\- Não precisa me matar, eu só vim a terra tomar um milkshake  
\- Você estava na nossa nave..  
\- Sim. Fui tentar que vocês acreditassem em mim, mas óbvio que isso só seria fácil na minha cabeça.  
\- Como assim? - Ele perguntou desconfiado  
\- Eu era uma Ranger, Andros  
\- O que?  
\- Quem é essa? - Zhane chegou sorrindo  
\- Oi Zhane, quanto tempo! - Ela falou séria  
\- Como você me conhece?  
\- Ai que coisa, eu conheço todos vocês! Os amigos rangers, prata e vermelho onde o prata foi o tubo criogênico para salvar o amigo-irmão  
\- Andros quem é ela?  
\- Astronema  
\- O que?? - Zhane disse se afastando  
\- Óbvio que não vão acreditar em mim, mas vou explicar mesmo assim: Plutariam, aquele que me buscou na nave, tinha um dispositivo chamado máquina do tempo, ele alterou nosso tempo. Zhane, você ainda ficou com o mesmo par. Isso que é destino! Mas ela não era uma ranger, ela era a verdadeira astronema. Irmã de Andros.  
Eu era a Amarela  
\- Você ficou louca - Andros se afastou  
\- Fale mais - Disse Zhane  
\- Vocês estão buscando Zordon quando que quase por um milagre pararam de ser atacados  
A linha do tempo mudou. Eu estou do lado errado da história. Diga-me Andros, antes de se apaixonar por Cassie, você ensinou Telecinese a ela e deu um cordão com uma gema rara de KO-35 para ela de presente?  
Andros ficou atônito  
\- Você nos estudou!  
\- Não, Andros. Eu sei porque você viveu isso comigo, não com Cassie. Sou prisioneira na linha do tempo de Plutariam  
Um luz atingiu os rangers, e os derrubou. Ashley caiu com o impacto  
\- Plutariam! - gritou Andros  
\- Falando demais, minha querida - Ele disse arrastando Ashley pelo braço  
\- Deixe-a em paz ela não quer ir com você ! - Ordenou Andros  
Plutariam a jogou no chão  
\- Decida, Amarela! Com quem você vai?  
Ashley se levantou e limpou sua roupa. Se aproximou de Plutariam - Com você - Ela afirmou triste  
\- Viram? Estamos apenas em um momento delicado de casal. Adeus !  
Eles desapareceram

\- Que loucura foi essa? - Disse Zhane se levantando  
\- Não sei, Zhane...mas eu sinto que posso acreditar nela  
Eles voltaram para a nave

[FORTALEZA DAS TREVAS]

\- Me larga ! - Bufou Ashley enquanto era arrastada por Plutariam pela Fortaleza  
\- Tentando ser esperta, Amarela? Agora entendo você melosa para o meu lado. Queria me enganar mais uma vez  
Ashley tentava se desvencilhar do Plutariam mas parecia impossível. Ele a arrastou até o quarto dela  
\- Você não tem jeito ! Eu fiz tudo por você! Não adianta!  
Ashley ouvia enquanto tentava se afastar.  
\- Seu covarde! - ela gritou enquanto tentava atacar Plutariam  
\- Fala, faz tempo que não ouço essa bela declaração de amor vindo de você  
\- Eu odeio você ! - ela disse arremessando um vaso em Plutariam  
Ashey parecia descontrolada e jogou tudo que podia em cima de Plutariam, ele se esquivava e parecia até achar divertido a fúria de Ashley  
Até que ela cansou de jogar os objetos e sentou na cama  
\- Sua mão está sangrando - Plutariam disse se aproximando e puxando a mão de Ashley  
\- Você parece que prefere quando eu te distrato - Ela disse sentindo dor  
\- É porque essa é a exata personalidade por quem me apaixonei  
\- Eu tô cansada disso tudo  
\- É o nosso acordo, você sabe disso - Ele disse pressionando a mão de Ashley com um lençol  
\- Mas eu cansei dessa guerra com você, eu quero paz - Ela disse deitando a cabeça no peito de Plutariam  
\- É isso mesmo que você quer amarela? Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e o encarou. Ele passou a mão delicadamente no rosto de Ashley, como se estivesse em plena adoração naquele momento, e levou seu rosto próximo ao de Ashley. Quando ele aproximou seu rosto ao dela, a porta se abriu de repente e Ashley se assustou.  
\- Meu Deus o que houve aqui ???  
Brenda invadiu o quarto e Ashley se afastou de Plutariam  
\- Sempre na hora, querida Brenda - Plutariam falou sarcástico  
\- Você está sangrando minha querida - ela falou em preocupação  
\- Tá tudo bem - ela disse enquanto era levada do quarto por Plutariam  
Ele a levou para o quarto dele e ela ficou na cama enquanto ele procurava por kit primeiros socorros. Ele sentou ao lado dela e limpou o ferimento  
\- Por sorte, não vai precisar de pontos - ele falou aliviado  
Eles foram até a cozinha e ele preparou duas canecas de chocolate. Brenda apareceu e informou que o quarto da Ashley não estava pronto ainda  
\- Tudo bem Brenda, eu aguardo \- Você está bem mesmo? Quer companhia? - ela perguntou preocupada  
\- Tá tudo bem. Obrigada  
\- Quer tomar algo? - Plutariam parecia cuidadoso  
Ashley assentiu e ele pegou uma bebida e serviu Ashley. Ao beber, ela fez uma careta como se a bebida fosse forte. Plutariam riu observando a careta dela  
\- Você tá rindo de mim? - Ela falou mais descontraída  
\- Sim! Parece uma criança de 05 anos experimentando a bebida - Ele falou sarcástico  
\- Então me sirva outra dose!  
Ela esticou o copo em direção ao Plutariam que a serviu imediatamente e fez outra dose para ela  
\- A segunda dose não parece tão ruim  
\- Não é quando você tem essa vista - Plutariam falou guiando Ashley até sua enorme varanda  
\- Nossa... que lugar lindo! Eu quero esse quarto! - ela falou presunçosa  
\- O máximo que posso fazer por você é dividir - ele falou bebendo outro gole  
Ashley ficou em silêncio e o fitou de forma misteriosa. Plutariam ficou sem saber se seu comentário foi oportuno ou não. Sem graça, ele tentou mudar de assunto \- Me desculpe por hoje, amarela  
\- Se desculpar pelo que? Esse é você! Me arrasta, me puxa, me joga nos cantos. Não me surpreende  
\- Eu não queria agir assim - Ele disse se aproximando dela  
\- Nem eu arremessar tantos vasos em você - Ashley se sentiu nervosa com Plutariam se aproximando cada vez mais perto dela

\- Outra dose por favor! - Ela falou cortando o clímax  
\- Acho que você está indo rápido demais. Não quero vômitos no meu quarto - ele falou brincando  
Ashley bebeu a dose em um gole só. Inconscientemente ela parecia estar adquirindo coragem para alguma coisa que Plutariam não suspeitava.  
Ela começou a olhar as estrelas e sentiu uma profunda saudade. Mas seu desejo estava cada vez mais forte e o peso na consciência também. ''Como poderia desejá-lo?''  
''Mas por que tão bonito?''. Plutariam cortou seu pensamento  
\- Veja com esse telescópio - ela disse apontando  
Ashley observou as estrelas através dele  
\- Nossa, são bem mais bonitas assim - ela sorria enquanto observava Plutariam secar a garrafa  
\- Você sempre bebe tanto assim?  
\- Nessa nova vida, sim - ele falou descartando a garrafa e indo em direção do bar pegar mais. Ashley o seguiu e segurou  
\- Chega, não quero vômitos no quarto  
\- O que nos resta senão beber?  
Ele e Ashley continuaram bebendo até perderem a sobriedade.   
Brenda passou pelo quarto e os viu rindo, leves, como se fossem velhos amigos. Ela decidiu não incomodar.   
Ashley já estava tropeçando nas palavras e Plutariam ajudou a se levantar   
\- Está na hora de você ir. O quarto já está pronto   
\- Não posso dormir aqui?   
\- Nesse estado não. Nem eu estou em condições de cuidar de você. - ele disse guiando Ashley até a porta   
Ela virou e o encarou como se estivesse decidindo se faria algo ou não.   
\- Seja o que estiver pensando, não esta noite - Ele falou enquanto se aproximava de Ashley e colocou a mão no queixo dela.  
Ashley segurou a mão de Plutariam que repousava em seu rosto. Ele a puxou para mais perto e Ashley percebia que ele lutava contra si. Ela envolveu seus braços no pescoço de Plutariam. Ele a trouxe para mais perto, na tentativa de colar seu corpo ao máximo no dele

\- Não ? - ela seguiu encarando  
\- Não. Boa noite - ele disse enquanto saia dos braços de Ashley  
\- Tudo isso para você me recusar ?  
\- Você está fora de si. Não está pensando com clareza. Se estivesse sóbria, sequer estaria aqui.  
\- E se eu apenas não tiver coragem quando estou sóbria?  
\- Teremos uma eternidade para verificar isso.  
Ashley começou a rir.  
\- Não é possível !  
\- Não vou me aproveitar de você. Se você está realmente consciente, amanhã às 19:00 te levo para jantar e conversamos.   
Plutariam guiou Ashley até seu quarto e ajudou a se deitar   
\- Eu realmente odeio você - ela disse enrolando as palavras   
\- Eu sei que sim, amarela - ele disse saindo e fechando a porta.   
No quarto de empregadas, Brenda estava reunindo o material solicitado por Ashley. Dessa vez, ela não confessou nada a Plutariam. A máquina do tempo estava quase pronta.


	7. Tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Não possuo os Power Rangers

Ashley acordou com a cabeça dolorida  
\- Maldita bebida! - ela rosnou  
Ela olhou para a mesa da varanda e tinha uma mesa posta de café da manhã. Ela colocou seu robbie e sentou. Observando os itens do café, ela viu um bilhete, ao lado de um comprimido e um copo com água:  
“ Foi comprovado que a quantidade de álcool que você toma é a quantidade de amor que você gostaria de receber. Ass: Plutariam”  
Ashley lembrava claramente da noite anterior. De como ele foi educado e cavalheiro com ela. “Soa até esquisito, vindo de alguém que mudou meu passado, presente e até o futuro” ela pensou. Mas as atitudes de Plutariam (ou a falta delas) de alguma forma cativaram Ashley.  
Ela guardou o bilhete no bolso do robbie, riu e começou a tomar seu café da manhã.

[MEGANAVE]

\- Pessoal, algum resultado referente a busca de Zordon?  
\- Nenhum resultado até o momento - TJ confirmou  
Andros respirou fundo. Por algum motivo, ele lembrou de Astronema no parque.  
\- DECA, busque registros da máquina do tempo  
\- iniciando  
Enquanto acompanhava as buscas, Andros viu que Cassie apareceu e foi em sua direção  
\- Bom dia! - ela disse aproximando-se para um beijo  
\- Precisamos conversar - Andros falou sério  
\- Ainda com esse pensamento? Achei que ontem você tinha mudado de ideia..  
\- O que aconteceu ontem foi um erro, Cassie.  
Não podemos levar mais isso adiante.  
Cassie saiu da sala inconformada, enquanto Andros respirava aliviado sem nem entender o motivo.

\- Andros, Astronema está na terra - informou DECA  
\- Atacando?  
\- Não. Sentada à beira do lago da Alameda dos Anjos.  
\- Ok. Estou indo para lá. Não diga aos outros  
\- ciente 

[ALAMEDA DOS ANJOS]

Ashley estava se deliciando com o sol da manhã e fazendo uma leitura  
“Céus, que saudade da minha vida normal”  
Ela suspirou.  
\- Olá Astronema - Andros falou seriamente  
Ashley se assustou e derrubou seu livro  
\- Eu não vim lutar - ela falou nervosa enquanto recolhia suas coisas. Andros se abaixou e a ajudou. Em algum momento, suas mãos se tocaram e Andros sentiu uma sensação diferente dominá-lo  
“Como ela consegue mexer comigo?”  
\- Eu acredito em você. Só queria saber o que houve depois que você foi embora. Ele te machucou?  
\- Tá tudo bem - ela falou com medo de Plutariam aparecer novamente  
\- Você o ama?  
\- Céus - Ashley riu - Não! Sou prisioneira dele.  
Mas eu preciso buscar a máquina do tempo primeiro. Eu entendo você não acreditar em mim.  
\- Eu acredito em você . Podemos nos encontrar aqui amanhã novamente??  
\- Claro - ela se foi

Ao chegar em casa, Brenda recebeu Ashley:  
\- A máquina está quase pronta!  
Ashley não conseguiu se segurar de tanta felicidade e abraçou Brenda!  
\- Que máquina ? - Plutariam falou aparecendo na sala  
Ashley se assustou porém pensou rápido  
\- Decidi costurar umas ideias que tive na aula - ela usou um tom amável enquanto se aproximava dele - Obrigada pelo café da manhã. Foi muita gentileza  
\- Eu posso ser legal as vezes, Amarela.  
\- Te vejo as 19:00 então?  
Plutariam se assustou com a pergunta dela. Ele não imaginava que ela estivesse sóbria a ponto de lembrar  
\- Sim, claro. O qual estilo de comida?  
\- Japonesa. Em um lugar bem legal, por favor. - ela disse presunçosa ao subir as escadas.  
“Será assim que manterei a confiança dele”  
\- Feito

**  
Ashley estava pronta para jantar.  
Usando um vestido colado preto até os joelhos, com decote quadrado generoso, cabelos soltos e uma maquiagem mais forte que de costume.  
Plutariam estava aguardando no fim das escadas. Ele não conseguiu disfarçar o fascínio ao ver Ashley daquela forma.  
\- Nossa - ele pensou alto  
\- O que? - ela disse esperando algum elogio  
\- Você está fascinante, Amarela.  
\- Obrigada, querido inimigo - ela falou divertida.  
Ela pegou no braço dele e eles foram para o local do jantar, um arranha céu no centro da Alameda que possui um elegante restaurante japonês na cobertura.  
\- Nossa, esse lugar é incrível. - ela disse deslumbrada  
\- Não mais que você - ele disse guiando-a até a mesa  
Eles se acomodaram e logo um gentil garçom foi atendê-los. Ele sugeriu a especialidade da casa e em seguida trouxe um vinho premiado como cortesia da casa.  
\- Nossa, cortesia? - ela falou incrédula.  
\- Somos clientes frequentes - ele falou depois de um gole  
\- Somos?  
\- Você ama a comida daqui  
\- Acho que sei o motivo - ela disse saboreando o vinho  
O jantar correu de forma pacífica. Sem perceber, eles estavam mais próximos fisicamente do que no início do jantar. Eles riram, falaram das suas novas vidas forjadas, como se tudo estivesse perfeito.  
Ao ir embora, Plutariam abriu a porta do Porshe preto para Ashley e entrou em seguida  
\- Que cavalheiro - ela apontou  
Eles seguiram para casa.  
Ao chegar, ela retirou o salto para não fazer barulho e ele a acompanhou até a porta do quarto  
\- Obrigada por esta noite, foi legal! - ela disse de forma leve  
\- Esse sou eu agora, Amarela. O eu que eu escolhi para viver com você nessa nova linha do tempo  
\- Não seria mais fácil apagar minha memória totalmente ?  
\- Não. Eu precisava do seu perdão.  
\- Está perdoado então - ela disse de forma pacífica  
\- Sério?  
\- Sim. Sem me arrastar por aí ou me vigiar  
\- Não confio em você ainda  
Ela fez um cara de reprovação  
“Como vou conseguir por o plano da linha do tempo para frente com ele no meu pé?” Ela pensou irritada  
\- Tudo ao seu tempo não é mesmo? - ela se inclinou para dar um beijo na bochecha de Plutariam  
\- Boa noite, Plutariam.  
Ela passou a mão delicadamente no rosto de Ashley. Ela não ofereceu nenhuma resistência enquanto ele se aproximava e deixava seu corpo quase colado ao seu.  
Ela o encarou de forma doce, como se fosse um sinal verde para Plutariam fazer o que ele estava desejando.  
Então, ele começou a encostar os lábios dele no Ashley.  
Ela seguiu seu ritmo e deixou Plutariam guiar a situação.  
Envolveu a cintura de Ashley em seus braços enquanto sua boca se encaixava de forma harmoniosa com a dela, enquanto os braços dela iam em direção ao pescoço de Plutariam, que tornou o beijo mais intenso e urgente .  
Foi um beijo longo, pacífico e cheio de desejo.  
Até que suas bocas finalmente se soltaram  
\- Boa noite, mais uma vez. Obrigada por hoje  
\- Sempre que quiser, Amarela ele disse saindo em direção ao seu quarto  
Ela o viu sair de um desejo a incomodou  
\- Plutariam?  
Ele se virou e percebeu que ela vinha em sua direção. Ele ficou sem entender o motivo é aguardou sua atitude.  
Antes que ele pensasse algo, Ashley o beijou de forma super apaixonada. Plutariam a trouxe para perto, intensificando o beijo e o contato físico deles. Ele se sentiu tomando pelo desejo e nem percebeu que suas mãos passeavam pelas costas nuas de Ashley que parecia não se importar enquanto focava em sentir a língua de Plutariam passeando em sua boca.  
As mãos de Plutariam tinham vontade própria. Elas começaram a descer pelo apertado vestido de Ashley na esperança de sentir a sua pele a qualquer momento.  
As mãos dela acariciavam os cabelos de Plutariam e pousavam sobre seu peito e ombros .  
Ela soltou sua boca por um instante como se precisasse de ar, e manteve seu rosto colado ao dele.  
Plutariam não conseguia acreditar que depois de tanto tempo e sem nenhum feitiço, ele conseguia sentir desejo de verdade nos olhos e lábios de Ashley.  
\- Você está me deixando sem estrutura, amarela - ele confessou em tom de fraqueza  
Ela riu como se estivesse gostando de vê-lo desejando cada vez mais seu beijo e seu toque  
\- Eu não tô pronta para mais do que isso, hoje. - ela disse testando Plutariam  
\- Tudo bem - ele beijou sua testa - esses minutos foram o mais perto da plena felicidade que pude experimentar em anos.  
Ela sorriu para ele e o abraçou.  
\- Estou feliz que estamos em paz - ela confessou  
\- Eu também. Boa noite, Amarela  
Ela sorriu  
“Boa noite, seu maldito” ela pensou e entrou no seu quarto.

[ALAMEDA DOS ANJOS]

Ashley estava aguardando a chegada de Andros  
\- Hey - ele acenou  
\- Preciso de um favor seu - ela falou enquanto Andros a observava com atenção - Preciso que você mantenha a máquina do tempo na meganave.  
Se Plutariam souber que ela foi refeita, ele pode prejudicar vocês ou a mim.  
\- Pode deixar  
Ela entregou um dispositivo rapidamente para ele  
\- Precisamos recarregar a máquina com energia atômica e retornar para a data que Plutariam ainda não era nosso inimigo conhecido. Dessa forma, alcançamos a máquina do tempo antes dele e a destruímos em definitivo.  
\- Certo. Qual data seria configurada?  
\- 01:00pm do dia 25/01/2020. E então prosseguiremos com o resto.  
\- Porque você não foge de lá?  
Podemos te dar abrigo!  
\- Não posso. Plutariam alterou a linha do tempo várias vezes a pedido meu. Prometi que seria prisioneira dele caso ele revivesse vocês!  
\- Nos?  
\- Sim. Nas outras alterações, um de vocês sempre morriam. Então, fiz um acordo que ele não matasse ninguém. E o preço a ser pago era nunca estar na lembrança de vocês  
Andros ficou atônito  
\- Olha, eu sei que é difícil. Mas confia em mim.  
\- Eu confio. Não entendo como, mas confio em você. De alguma forma, realmente temos alguma conexão.  
\- Pode apostar que sim - ela sorriu - Bom, preciso ir agora. Ele acha que estou colaborando com ele.  
\- Ele te machucou?  
\- Nessa dimensão ainda não. tchau, Andros!  
\- Amanhã nesse mesmo local?  
\- Não sei, tenho medo dele descobrir - ela suspirou  
\- Vai ficar tudo bem!  
\- Cuida da máquina do tempo. É nossa única chance

\- Pode deixar - ele se teletransportou.

[MEGANAVE]

Zhane ficou perplexo com a história contada por Andros  
\- Nossa!! Podemos confiar??  
\- Eu sinto que sim, Zhane. Ela não entregaria essa máquina nas nossas mãos assim.  
\- ALPHA, se o tempo foi alterado, deve haver algum registro - concluiu Zhane  
\- Iniciando  
A máquina do tempo abriu um dispositivo de vídeo.  
Nele continha um resumo do tempo, onde Plutariam aparecia, guerreava com os rangers, sequestrava Ashley, estuprava, matava Cassie e o bebê de Karone.  
Em seguida, mostrou as alterações do tempo.  
Karone e Zhane mortos e logo depois, a última alteração.  
De Ashley como Astronema e os dias atuais dos rangers 

\- Meu Deus - Andros ficou chocado  
\- Precisamos reunir os outros e recarregar essa máquina o quanto antes - Zhane correu

[ALAMEDA DOS ANJOS]

Ashley chegou em casa e correu para costurar algo e deixar como um trabalho já feito pela manhã  
Em seguida, ela tomou banho e deitou.  
Ficou lembrando do seu encontro com Andros naquela manhã.  
“Que saudades, Andros. Espero que ele tenha acessado o registro da máquina do tempo” ela pensou aflita.  
Ela desceu para beber algo e achou a casa misteriosamente silenciosa.  
\- Brenda ? - Ela perguntou desconfiada  
Ao entrar na sala, Ashley ficou em choque.  
\- Porque você fez isso? - ela correu em direção da Brenda que caiu sem os sentidos  
\- Você não tem jeito, amarela - Plutariam falou puxando Ashley pelos braços  
\- O que? Me larga!  
\- Achou mesmo que aquele teatro de mocinha apaixonada ia me convencer?  
\- Me solta ! - Ela exigia enquanto Plutariam a arrastava até seu quarto.  
Ele jogou Ashley no chão. E ela se encolheu em um canto da parente sentindo seu pulso doer.  
\- Você esgotou toda a minha paciência e boa vontade!  
Recusei o mal e o poder por você? E você me trai !  
Ashley chorou  
\- Eu não aguento mais isso... quero minha vida de volta!  
\- Você quer saber que parte da sua memória eu apaguei amarela? - ele disse tirando a roupa

\- Para - ela implorou se arrastando até a cama  
Plutariam a puxou pelos cabelos. Ashley resistiu iniciando uma luta corporal com ele.  
Embora acertando alguns golpes, Ashley não conseguia derrubar seu oponente, que revidava com mais violência ainda   
“Ele precisa ativar o poder maligno dele. Assim, DECA vai decretar e os outros irão me salvar” ela pensou enquanto tentava se defender de Plutariam 

[MEGANAVE]

ALPHA conseguiu recarregar a máquina   
Andros estava aflito por não ter notícias de Ashley.  
\- Ela mandou algum sinal, Andros?  
\- Não, ela não apareceu hoje, TJ. Tem alguma coisa de errado  
“Detectado atividade maligna na Alameda dos Anjos”  
\- É o nosso sinal! ALPHA, configure a máquina ao meu sinal- ele saiu em direção ao seu tubo de transporte seguido pelos outros rangers   
Ashley já não tinha mais forças para lutar contra Plutariam, seus golpes eram cada vez mais poderosos e violentos.  
\- Eu devia ter te matado desde a primeira oportunidade - ele disse lançando um chute em Ashley que já estava caída é bastante machucada  
\- Eu vou morrer te odiando - ela falou rindo e tentando se levantar   
\- Não antes de saciar minha vontade , amarela  
Ele a jogou na cama e puxou as roupas de Ashley  
\- Não! - ela tentou lutar segurando suas roupas   
\- Sim, você sabia que eu fui o seu primeiro homem? Serei o primeiro mais uma vez! - ele disse sorrindo

Os rangers invadiram a casa  
\- Pare aí mesmo, Plutariam! - Ordenou Zhane enquanto Andros corria para socorrer Ashley, que tentava vestir sua roupa rasgada.  
\- Você está bem, Ashley?  
\- Agora estou - ela disse com dificuldade  
\- ALPHA, acione a máquina do tempo   
Plutariam virou para Andros e disparou um golpe mortal


End file.
